ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mukkito
Hanejiro (ハネジロー - Hanejirō) is a small and cuddly Alien/Kaiju from the series: Ultraman Dyna. He first appeared in episode 11, and left the show at the end of episode 47. After that, he has appeared in many other sequels or just makes his appearence disguised as a toy. Hanejiro's actual species name is Mukkito (ムーキット - Mūkitto). Subtitle: Lost Precious Monster ''(迷子珍獣 - ''Maigo chinjū) Ultraman Dyna Powers/Abilities *Flight: Hanejiro is capable of flight, even in the vaccum of space. *Projection: Hanejiro's eyes can project messages, and memories. The projections can allow X-Ray vision and can destroy energy binds created by the Alien Fabiras. *Knowledge: Due to extensive research done on Hanejiro by Prof. Otomo (creator of Neosaurus), Hanejiro is shown to have the knowledge of a second grader and is 100% peaceful, without any violent emotions. History (Consisting Only of Major Appearences) Episode 11 Hanejiro was originally an animal worshipped by the Alien Fabiras as a god and bringer of good fortune and peace. However, due to the destruction of planet Fabiras, Hanejiro's kind, Mukkito, was almost completely wiped out. As Hanejiro and the Alien Fabiras drifted endlessly for a planet, they came across Planet Meranie. The Fabiras immedietly sent out a research team, who took with them Hanejiro for good luck. However, the Fabiras did not realize that the planet had a biological weapon: Monsarger, stationed on it, and the research team was completely wiped out, besides Hanejiro, who fainted and was left alive by Monsarger, thinking it had died. Later, when Super GUTS went to research Planet Meranie, Asuka and Nakajima encountered Hanejiro, who led them to the control room of the planet. The scheme was uncovered, and Monsarger was released. While Nakajima escaped, Asuka was trapped under stone and had his Reflasher away where he cannot reach it. Hanejiro then gave the Reflasher to Asuka, allowing him to transform. Later, after Ultraman Dyna defeated Monsarger, Hanejiro was trapped on the imploding planet and was rescued by Dyna and taken aboard the GUTS Eagle, where he was named the Super GUTS mascot and also renamed Hanejiro. Episode 16 In this episode, Hanejiro was kidnapped by Prof. Otomo to the Zarina Zone for extraction of his knowledge genes and to implant them onto Prof. Otomo's Hyper Clone Monster: Neosaurus. However, the extraction was halted by Super GUTS and Prof. Otomo's Clone Silvergon attacked his research. While Hanejiro was rescued and still fainted, Otomo unleashed Neosaurus, who accidentally destroyed the research center and went wild, killing Otomo in the confusion. After Ultraman Dyna defeated Neosaurus, Hanejiro faked his death to joke with Asuka before being rescued. Episode 47 In this episode, Hanejiro's people, the Alien Fabiras, has became frustrated from their previous attempt to inhabit Planet Miranie and has decided to use force and take away Earth. However, due to Hanejiro's projection of the laughter he shared with the Earthlings, Alien Fabiras B learned that one cannot take back Laughter nor peace with force. However, Alien Fabiras A, under the influence of the Magical Stone from Planet Muzan, turned giant-sized and fought Ultraman Dyna, and Dyna was only able to defeat the giant after Hanejiro showed Dyna were the Magical Stone was. However, after the fight, Alien Fabiras B announced Hanejiro's decision: To be with the Fabiras again and help them endure their life of drifting. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Hanejiro returns in this movie to as the Fabiras' offer for help to endure the invasion of Arwon and Wanzetto. History Hanejiro returned to Earth in the form of an yellow egg, which fell into the hands of the bumbling Alien Meji Trio. The three, despite being villains, were very protective of him and protected him from prying eyes until Hanejiro returned to Super GUTS. After Dyna was defeated by Wanzetto, Hanejiro helped to destroy the menace by dropping Pudgy Garaon into the monster's brain case. Hanejiro was later taken away once again by the Alien Fabiras (off-screen). Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyper Space Hanejiro makes a slight appearence/cameo in this movie History Disguised as a toy, Hanejiro was on the shelf of a toy seller's store when Gamu from Ultraman Gaia's dimension came in and was accused of by the store owner as a thief before Gamu showed his face. Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Hanejiro makes a slight cameo in this movie. History Hanejiro, in this movie, was seen as the companion of Hikari, the daughter of Daigo and Rena. He was not seen again after Hikari left the scene. Gallery Ultra-Hane~.jpg|Ultra-Hane Hanejiro x ray.jpg|Hanejiro's projections Hanejiro still in Dyna's hands.jpg|Hanejiro in Dyna's hand Hanejiro meets SGUTS.jpg|Hanejiro's first meeting with SGUTS Hanejiro looks around.jpeg|Hanejiro on Planet Meranie Hanejiro looking cute.jpeg|Hanejiro looks around Hanejiro in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Hanejiro in Ultraman Retsuden Hanejiro in mag.jpg|Hanejiro in a Magazine Promo Hanejiro in Dyna's hands.jpg|Hanejiro in Dyna's hand Hanejiro holds Pudgy Garaon.jpg|Hanejiro holding Pudgy Garaon Hanejiro bleeding.jpg|Injured Hanejiro Trivia *A picture was shown in the ending credits of episode 47 of Ultraman Dyna, fan dubbed as "Ultra-Hane". This was just a joke. (picture above in gallery) Toy Release Information Hanejiro was released once as a figure in Bandai's Ultra Monster Series. The figure was the once and only one in the entire UMS franchise to be made of fabric. They toys is relatively small compared to other figures of this line, being only 5 inches tall. However, this toy features the only folded tag in the 1998 line, with the other side being of Ultraman Dyna. This toy has plastic ears that can rotate and is marked number 111. Hanejiro was also the only toy in the entire UMS series (excluding boxsets) to include a packaging: a plastic bag. Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Movie Heroes